ladybugfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Опенинг
"Это Ледибаг!" ( "It's Ladybug!"; '' "Une Ladybug!"; "Чудо вокруг!") — песня анимационного сериала "ЛедиБаг и Супер-Кот", сокращенная версия которой используется как опенинг и эндинг (эндинг в инструментальной версии). Текст песни |-|Старая версия = 19 декабря, 2015 |Автор= Томас Астрюк Ноам Каниель Ален Гарсиа |Вокалисты= Дарья Громова |Время=0:30 |Видео= }} Маринетт (говорит): Меня зовут Маринетт. Я обычная девочка, живу самой обычной жизнью... Но кое-что обо мне не знает никто - это моя тайна! Припев: Чудо вокруг, Лишь оглянись. Лишь присмотрись, Не пропусти! Чудо вокруг, Лишь обернись. Дружба, любовь Уже в пути! Чудо вокруг... |-|Новая версия= 19 декабря, 2015 |Автор= Томас Астрюк Ноам Каниель Ален Гарсиа |Вокалисты= Дарья Громова |Время=0:30 |Видео= }} Маринетт (говорит): Днём я Маринетт. Обычная девочка, живущая самой обычной жизнью... Но кое-что обо мне не знает никто - это моя тайна! Припев: Чудо вокруг, Лишь оглянись. Лишь присмотрись, Не пропусти! Чудо вокруг, Лишь обернись. Дружба, любовь Уже в пути! Чудо вокруг... Текст песни 19 июня, 2015 |Автор= Томас Астрюк Ноам Каниель Ален Гарсиа |Вокалисты= Венди Чайлд и Кэш Колэуэй Бриттани Бэлт и Кэш Колэуэй |Время=0:30 |Видео= }} Маринетт (говорит): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Припев: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous! The luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! Полные версии |-|Русский= Дарья Громова и Вячеслав Логутин |Время=2:00 }} Маринетт (говорит): Днём я Маринетт. Обычная девочка, живущая самой обычной жизнью... Но кое-что обо мне не знает никто - это моя тайна! Маринетт (поет): Я каждый день жду встречи с ним, Таким красивым и крутым! Он подмигнул, он рад вполне, Но не уверена, что мне... О, о, оу, мир будто стал другим! О, о, оу, я так хочу быть с ним! О, о, оу, и на исходе дня Превращаюсь я! Припев: Чудо вокруг, лишь оглянись. Лишь присмотрись, Не пропусти! Чудо вокруг, лишь обернись. Дружба, любовь уже в пути!'' Адриан (поет): Я просто кот, брожу вокруг, Я для неё пока всего лишь друг. Я каждый раз жду встречи с ней, ''Она всегда поможет мне. О, о, оу, с каждым днём всё сильней! О, о, оу, я так хочу быть с ней! О, о, оу, жду на исходе дня Превращения! Припев: Чудо вокруг, лишь оглянись. Лишь присмотрись, Не пропусти! Чудо вокруг, лишь обернись. (Чудо вокруг!...) Дружба, любовь уже в пути! Чудо вокруг, лишь оглянись. Лишь присмотрись, Не пропусти! Чудо вокруг, лишь обернись. (Чудо вокруг!...) Дружба, любовь уже в пути! Чудо вокруг, лишь оглянись. (Чудо вокруг!) Лишь присмотрись, (Лишь оглянись!) Не пропусти! Чудо вокруг, лишь обернись. (Лишь обернись!) Дружба, любовь уже в пути! Чудо вокруг! |-|Английский= Бриттани Бэлт и Кэш Колэуэй |Время=2:00 }} Маринетт (говорит): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Маринетт (поет): Another day, I’m back at school I think about him, he’s so cool He looks at me, I look away But does he see me anyway? Oh-oh-oh! He’s got me spinning around Oh-oh-oh! My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh! And when the sun goes down, That’s when I become… Припев: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Адриан (поет): I am a cat, just chillin’ out But in the night, she’s all that I think about I feel so strong when she’s around, She picks me up when I am down Oh-oh-oh! Oh no, you’ll never know Oh-oh-oh! My love can only grow Oh-oh-oh! And when I see her smile That’s when she becomes… Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Поют: Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! |-|Французский= Маринетт (говорит): Je m'appelle Marinette, Une fille comme les autres. Mais quand le destin me choisit pour lutter contre les forces du mal, Je deviens Miraculous Ladybug! Маринетт (поет): Papillon noir, Paris mystère, C'est mon histoire, plutôt étrange, La magie noire, me désespère, Et le chat noir n'est pas un ange. Uh-uh-oh Amour chassé-croisé, Uh-uh-oh Mon coeur aime Adrien. Uh-uh-oh Mais lui ne veut m'aimer ''Que lorsque je deviens… Припев: Une Ladybug, porte-bonheur, Lady magique et Lady chance! Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur, Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! Адриан (поет): C'est moi Chat Noir, toujours présent, J'ai des pouvoirs superpuissants. Pour la victoire, j'en fais serment, Je me bagarre, éperdument. Uh-uh-oh Amour chassé-croisé, Uh-uh-oh J'ai peur d'aimer pour rien, Uh-uh-oh Celle qui ne peut m'aimer ''Quand elle vit son destin… Припев 2 паза Адриан (поет): Miraculous! Miraculous Ohhh! Поют: Une Ladybug, Lady du coeur, Être héroïque en cas d'urgence! Ladybug! Персонажи В порядке появления: Факты * В английской версии опенинга есть альтернативный вариант с другим текстом. * Перед зданием школы, Маринет бежит к ней с круассаном во рту. Это часто можно увидеть в аниме и манге. * В опенинге нет Ван Чэна, Отиса и Лилы. en:It's Ladybug pl:Piosenka przewodnia es:Soy Ladybug fr:Miraculous ! pt-br:Sou Ladybug Категория:Песни